Code Lyoko: Earth in the balance
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: William blows up the factory, The Lyoko Warrior are exposed to Kadic, now with reporters everywhere the Lyoko warriors team up with Jim, Sissi, an a few other plus the new guy named Leo. All eight chapters are up now. Find out why William helped XANA!
1. Chapter 1: XANA Won

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, But i do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 1: XANA Won!

It's been one year since XANA took over Aelita's mind, one year since the world learnd about Lyoko and XANA. Xana used Aelita and William to take over the Earth.

Aelita: Bring us the Lyoko Warriors, now!  
Guard 1: Yes, Princess Aelita.  
Guard 2: My Lords, the ones you requested are here.  
Jeremie: Aelita, it's Jeremie, we can still fix all of this, you just have to fight XANA's control.  
William: No one can ever win against the mighty XANA!  
Aelita: William, XANA is finally here!

The door at the end of the walkway opens and XANA walks in using the body of France Hopper.

Ulrich: Isn't that France Hopper?  
Yumi: It's his body but XANA is in control.  
XANA: Destroy the Lyoko Warriors by the end of the night!  
Odd: It's over.

Under the rubal of the once abandoned factory a kid flips the swich on the main possessor of the super computer. The kid runs up the stairs he built in the elevator to the monitor room.

Leo: I hope this Fracnce Hopper guy knew what he was talking about in the e-mail I found at the Hermatage. Now to put in the code, I hope this works! Revert to the past, Now.

A white light engulf th whole planet, returning things to the way they where before XANA took over Aelita's mind.

Present Day (The day Aelita was captured by XANA)

Jeremie: What happened?  
Ulrich: Some how we did a return to the past.  
Odd: What about Aelita and William?  
Aelita: I don't know about William, but I'm right here.  
Yumi: Grab her before she attacks!  
Ulrich: Right, Yumi!

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi pen Aelita to the Ground.

Aelita: What's going on, are you guys mad?  
Jeremie: Aelita? 


	2. Chapter 2: End of a secret

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 2: End of a secret!

Yumi: Jeremie, I know how much you want Aelita back but XANA controlled her when we had the return trip so he's still in control.  
Leo: You can release her, Lyoko Warriors!  
Ulrich: Who are you?  
Leo: I'm Leo, and like you I have dedicated my life to stopping XANA.  
Jeremie: How do you know about XANA?  
Leo: After XANA took control of Aelita, he made his presence known to the world and exposed you guys as the Lyoko Warriors.  
Yumi: How do you know all of that?  
Aelita: What's going on? What are you guys talking about?  
Leo: I rebuilt the super computer after I found a laptop inside The Hermatage from some guy named France Hopper, telling how XANA took his body but not his mind and he left a code to revert things back to the day Aelita was captured. Aelita isn't under XANA's control now and she doesn't remember because it wasn't her it was XANA!  
Odd: This is real wierd.  
Jeremie: How is it that you remember?  
Leo: I scanned myself into the super computer so I could help stop XANA from getting Aelita!  
Aelita: How can we stop XANA?  
Leo: We stop him from dragging you into the digital sea.  
Jeremie: Before XANA destroyed Lyoko he was able to rise the digital sea.  
Aelita: What if we found a way to lower the digital sea?  
Jeremie: Could work.  
Leo: Or we could raise the level.  
Odd: Wouldn't that be bad?  
Leo: If William can go in and out of it, the digital sea can't be more than a couple of feet at the most.  
Ulrich: If we enter the digital sea we'll be gone forever or taken over by XANA.  
Jeremie: I'll look into it.  
Odd: What's that blinking light on the holo-map?  
Jeremie: XANA has activated a tower!  
Yumi: We have to go and deactivate it.  
Leo: The first time it was a trap to get Aelita.  
Ulrich: We can stop it!  
Leo: How?  
Yumi: We know what is going to happen.  
Leo: So does XANA and William.  
Jeremie: One of the scanners has been activated, I can't shut it off!  
Aelita: Let's get to the scanners!

They take the elevator down to the scanner room.

William: Did you miss me?  
Ulrich: William?  
William: Your world will still be mine wheather Aelita is by my side or not!  
Yumi: XANA!  
William: This is the end!

William spreads his Arms and starts to shoot dark lighting from his fingers. The factory explodes into billions of pieces, throwing Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Leo all the way back to Kadic. William flys to the school as the students come running outside to see what was going on.

William: Your factory is gone, Lyoko is nolonger within your reach!  
Ulrich: We'll find a way to stop you and XANA!  
Jeremie: We have to retreat, Yumi and Aelita are unconscious.  
Leo: Ulrich, Odd grab Yumi. Jeremie and I will get Aelita.  
Jim: What's going on over here?  
Jeremie: Yumi and Aelita need to get to the infirmary.  
Jim: What's up with William?  
Ulrich: He is under the control of a computer virus called XANA.  
William: When I rule the planet, the Lyoko Warrior will be first to die!

William flys off into the cloudy sky. Jim helps to get Aelita and Yumi to the infirmary. 


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining Lyoko

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 3: Explaining Lyoko

Mr. Delmus: How was William able to fly and explane what is Lyoko and why did he blow up the old factory?  
Leo: Lyoko is a Virtual world created by Aelita's father, Fracne Hopper.  
Mr. Delmus: France Hopper has been missing for over a decade and so has his daughter who was 13 years old. If Aelita was France Hopper's daughter she'd have to be almost 30.  
Jeremie: France Hopper built Lyoko, He and Aelita got trapped there. 11 years after that I found tunnels to the factory and the super computer. When I turned it on we found Aelita. After almost two years of fighting XANA, I found the code to bring Aelita to Earth.  
Mr. Delmus: And William fits in to this how?  
Ulrich: A couple of months ago our grades were slipping and we were about to be expelled so we recruited William to help us fight XANA but William didn't reallize Lyoko was more the a video game full of monsters,XANA trapped him and took over his mind and body. It all happened the day of the Skateboard Tornament.  
Odd: Yeah, if it wasn't for Ulrich's dad showing up, XANA wouldn't of been able to trap William.  
Mr. Delmus: So that is why you didn't want to talk to your father.  
Leo: Jeremie, do you have a laptop?  
Jeremie: Yeah, way?  
Leo: I have an idea, I hope it works.  
Jim: The girls are waking up!  
Aelita: What happened?  
Yumi: How did we get here?  
Ulrich: William blow up the factory.  
Leo: Jeremie, can you get your laptop?  
Jeremie: Sure.  
Jim: How do you two feel?

Jeremie opens the door to only find Sissi an a bunch of reporters asking questions. Sissi, Milly and Tamya get into the room.

Sissi: What's going on, Daddy?  
Mr. Delmus: Elizabeth, go to your room.  
Milly: What is the deal about William flying and the place he called Lyoko?  
Tamya: Why did the old factory explode?  
Leo:We need to get to Jeremie's room, we have to see if Lyoko is alright.  
Aelita: You told them?  
Leo: William forced our hand when he blow up the factory.  
Yumi: So everyone knows?  
Mr. Delmus: Everyone in this room knows, the rest of the school knows only what they saw.  
Sissi: And I'm still in the dark.  
Mr. Dulmus: Ms. Ishiyama, Ms. Hopper, are you able to get out of the bed?  
Sissi: I thought Aelita's last name was Stones!  
Aelita: How?  
Leo: We filled Mr. Delmus in on everything Lyoko.  
Jeremie: Let's get going.  
Leo: I'll go out first!

Leo opens the door and walks into the crowd.

Leo: If all of you follow me outside I'll tell you Everything you want to know!

The crowd follows Leo outside. The others run down the hall to the dorms, up the stairs to jeremie's room.

Leo: Everyone, we are filming a movie and it's called, "Got Ya!"

Leo takes off running into the forest. The reporters head back to the infimary. Leo circles back to the back entrance to the dorms. 


	4. Chapter 4: Lyoko powers on earth

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 4: Lyoko powers on Earth!

Leo: Good, you guys made it. I blocked off the entrance to the boys dorms.  
Sissi: So we're stuck in here?  
Leo: For now.  
Jeremie: We have to warren everyone about XANA!  
Aelita: We can't trust the government, they are the resson my father and I got stuck on Lyoko in the first place.  
Leo: Jeremie, Lyoko is still there. I'm going to run some wires to Ulrich and Odd's room.  
Jeremie: What for?  
Leo: A reverse scanner.  
Ulrich: What?  
Jeremie: You mean to give them thier Lyoko powers here on Earth?  
Leo: Right.  
Odd: Cool!  
Milly: Do we get to join in?  
Leo: Sorry but it'll only work on those who have been to Lyoko, so it'll only work for Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi.  
Sissi: Why them?  
Leo: They've been to Lyoko!  
Tamya: What do the rest of us get to do?  
Leo: You and Milly get the exclusive news story first hand, Jeremie and I will monitor the battle, Jim and Mr. Delmus will try to alert and move people to safety, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi will fight William. Any questions?  
Sissi: What about me?  
Leo: Uh..you can get rid of the reporter by making up stories and cover up the fighting.  
Jeremie: It's ready!

Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi go into Ulrich and Odd's room.

Jeremie: I'm starting the porgram. Forest core tower activated. Desert core tower activated. Mountain core tower activated. Ice core tower activated. Energy Transfer started. Energize Ulrich, energize Odd, energize Yumi, energize Aelita, Downloading Lyoko Powers.

Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were surrounded by bright lights. When the lights cleared they were standing in thier Lyoko outfits.

Yumi: It worked!  
Odd: Cool!  
Ulrich: You can say that again!  
Aelita: Let's get back to Jeremie's room!

They ran back to Jeremie's roomwere the others waited to see if it worked.

Jeremie: Wow!  
Leo: Put your eyes back in your head, Jeremie.

Everyone in the room laught. Aelita gave Jeremie a kiss on the cheek. Jeremie Blushed and everyone laught again. 


	5. Chapter 5: William shows off

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 5: William shows off!

An energy ball shatters Jeremie's window.

William: Ready to fight?  
Odd: Laser Arrow!

Odd shoots three arrows at William and he pulls out his massive sword to block the arrows.

Aelita: Energy Field!

Aelita throws her energy balls at William and he blocks with his sword.

Yumi: Try this!

Yumi throws her fan blades at William and once again he blocks with his sword.

Ulrich: Tripacate!

Ulrich splits into three, Sissi's mouth dropped open. All three Ulrichs jump out of the window.

Ulrich 1: Inpact!  
Ulrich 2: Inpact!  
Ulrich 3: Inpact!

William blocks the first attack but the other two strike William's arms hard.

William: You'll pay for that!  
Ulrich 1: We will stop you!  
William: Try to catch me!

William flys off.

Ulrich 1: Fusion.

The three Ulrichs fuse back into one.

Ulrich: Supersprint!

Ulrich runs up the wall to Jeremie's room.

Odd: How do we go after him?  
Aelita: We have to stop him!  
Jeremie: Is it possible to bring the vehicles to earth?  
Leo: We can always try.

Jeremie's laptop beeps.

Jeremie: I got a e-mail from France Hopper!  
Aelita: What did my father say?  
Jeremie: That there is a secert door in the boy's locker room. That it's time to use what he calls the last line of defense. And that he misses you Aelita!  
Yumi: Let's go check it out.  
Sissi: I guess I have to go deal with the reporters now.  
Leo: Yes, Sissi. Your father and jim will help you, too.  
Jim: Sure.  
Mr. Delmus: Let's go, Elizabeth!

Sissi, Jim and Mr. Delmus go down the stairs to get the reporters to follow them away from the dorms so the rest of them could make their way to the boy's locker room.

Jeremie: France said it would be behind lockers 1021 and 1028.  
Yumi: I'll try to move them.

Yumi places her hands on her head and focus' on the lockers. The lockers float to the side reviling the hidden door while Milly and Tamya get it all on tape.

Milly: This is better then I ever hope to see!  
Tamya: I know, Milly!  
Leo: Let's get moving, guys!

Leo opens the door reviling a spiral staircase heading into a dark room. 


	6. Chapter 6: On the Attack

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 6: On the Attack

As they rnter the room lights kick on to revile a massive ship. A door on the ship opens. They walk inside to find the control room. The computer screen turns on a recording of France Hopper.

France: Welcome to Ship De Lyoko, for you to be here XANA must be free and the factory destroyed. A computer must be connetted to the ship inorder to fly it. Once in the sky you can use the flyer in the hanger to fight XANA. This ship is the control center for all of Lyoko, the scanners below this room are able to transfer you to Lyoko.  
Jeremie: More scanners?  
Leo: We can send them to Lyoko while I track down William with the flyer. Jeremie can stay here to monitor both worlds Jeremie: Alright, Let do it!  
Aelita: We should launch this ship!

Jeremie plugs his laptop into the ships computer.

Jeremie: Hold on, we're taking off!

The soccer field openns up exposing the ships take of ramp and the ship takes off into the air.

Leo: You four get to the scanners!  
Ulrich: Right!

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi take the elevator to the scanner room.

Odd: There are four scanners!  
Jeremie: Into the scanner, Odd!

Odd: Ok!

Jeremie: Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization!  
Leo: Milly, Tamya stay here with Jeremie!  
Milly: Right!

On Lyoko in Sector 5.

Ulrich: Jeremie, we're in Sector 5!

Jeremie: I looked into what Leo said about the Digital Sea and he was right, but instead of raising the Digital Sea I'm going to sink Sector 5.

Yumi: We'll head to the outer dome!

Jeremie: Good luck!

Leo heads down a passage to the hanger, he hears a noise and turns around but no one was there. Tamya hid behind a box as she followed Leo to the hanger. Leo found the flyer and climbs in.

Tamya: Wait for me!  
Leo: I told you to stay with Jeremie!  
Tamya: You also said we could report this story, and I want to report it first hand!  
Leo: It's to dangerous!  
Tamya: I'll be careful and not touch anything!  
Leo: Fine, in back.  
Tamya: Ya!!

Leo fly the flyer out of the hanger.

Leo: Buckle up, I'mm going to see how fast we can go!  
Tamya: Ok.  
Leo: Hang on!

Leo takes the flyer into overdrive.  
On Lyoko...

Ulrich: Look at this place!  
Yumi: Is this XANA's home?  
Aelita: I think so!

Jeremie: Guys, your on the Internet! A video window opened on my laptop, I think others may be able to see it, too!

Odd: We're Internet Superstars!  
Aelita: Odd, we're here to shut down XANA not to be stars!  
Yumi: Krabs and Creepers coming this way!  
Odd: Laser Arrows!  
Ulrich: Supersprint!  
Yumi: I hope you like these!  
Aelita: Energy Field!

They take out the monsters easily.

Ulrich: That was way to easy!  
Aelita: XANA didn't plan on us finding this place!  
Yumi: Let's check out that Building over there!  
Aelita: It's the only one.  
Odd: You think that's where XANA has William live?

They rode their vehicles to the building.

Aelita: Energy Field!

The door on the biulding flys back.

Aelita: Let' go!  
Yumi: Right!

The gang heads inside. 


	7. Chapter 7: William's Reason Reviled

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 7: William's Reason Reviled

Leo and Tamya find William on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

Leo: William!  
William: You know this was the first place Aelita and I destroyed the first time around?  
Leo: We're going to stop XANA, we'll set you free!  
William: XANA doesn't control me, he gave me my powers as part of a deal to save my only living relative!  
Leo: What about your parents?  
William: I was adopted, my real mother died when I was born, my real father and my sister vanished shortly after that. It's been about 13 years now. XANA promised me that he would reunite me with my father and sister if I helped him take over Earth and destroy Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi.  
Leo: He didn't want Aelita destroyed?  
William: For him to keep his promise, Aelita must live!  
Tamya: Is Aelita your sister?  
William: Yes!  
Leo: That's why you tricked her into joining XANA!  
William: Yes, but now he wants her dead, too. I can't hurt him sister but if I don't he'll kill my father!  
Tamya: We can save them both, we're the good guys!  
Leo: Join us and we can beat XANA!  
William: I can't, if I join with you guys my father and Aelita will be destroyed!  
Tamya: They could use your help!  
William: NO!! Now go before I have to attack you!  
Leo: Think about it, William!

Leo flys back to the ship.

Jeremie: Did you find William?  
Leo: Yeah, and we found out a few other things also!  
Jeremie: Like what?  
Tamya: William is Aelita's brother!  
Jeremie: WHAT?  
Leo: XANA proised to reunite them if he took over the Earth in exchange!  
Jeremie: How do we protect Aelita.

The elevator door opens.

William: You send me to Lyoko!  
Leo: William?  
William: I'm going to the scanners!  
Jeremie: Ok.

William takes the elevator to the scanner room.

Jeremie: Scanner William, Transfer William, Virtualization!

William appairs on Lyoko back in his grey suit.

William: I'm going into the Digital Sea!

William jumps into the Digital Sea

Jeremie: Guys, help is on its way!

Aelita: What?

Jeremie: He is almost there!

Odd: So, Leo came to help!  
William: Wrong, guys!  
Ulrich: Jeremie, we could use the help fast!

Jeremie: William is the help!

Yumi: Are you crazy? He's under XANA's control!  
William: Not true, Yumi!  
Aelita: Why trade sides?  
William: To save you, Aelita!!

Jeremie: Guy's hurry!

The five Lyoko Warriors run to the top floor of XANA's building. They see a cage where France Hopper sits in chains.

Aelita and William: Father!  
Ulrich: Did I hear William right?  
Yumi: Father?  
William: It's true, I'm Aelita's brother, Mom died giving birth and Dad an Aelita vanished shortly after. I was found in my crib and adopted by the Dumbars.

William walks over to the control panel and frees France Hopper.

France: Aelita, William, I missed you both!  
William: Jeremie rematerialize my Dad now!

Jeremie enters the code the rematerialize France Hopper.

William: By destroying this building's power core, XANA should be destroyed even after a return trip to the past.  
Odd: Where do we have to go?  
William: Down the hall!

They run down the hall into another room.

Yumi: That thing is big!  
William: Sorry, Odd!  
Odd: What?

William strikes Odd with his sword, Odd is devirtualized.

Ulrich: Why did you do that?  
William: There are four scanners and when this thing blows we will all be devirtualized!  
Aelita: Let's take this thing out!  
Yumi: Right!  
Aelita: Energy Field!  
Ulrich: Impacted!  
William: Strike!  
Yumi: Now to finish it!

All four of them strike the power core and they were devirtualized as it exploded.

Jeremie: Return to the past, now!

A bright white light engulfs the world.  
In the Factory...

Jeremie: I'm running the superscan, now!  
Leo: XANA is gone!  
France: I got my kids back!  
Aelita: I can't believe I have a brother!  
William: It's good to finally be where I belong!  
Yumi: It's really over!  
Ulrich: Yumi!  
Yumi: Yes, Ulrich?

Ulrich grabs Yumi and Kisses her.

Odd: Ulrich finally gets his dream girl!  
Jeremie: Aelita, I'm glad you got your father back!  
Aelita: Thanks to you, Jeremie!

Aelita kisses Jeremie.

Leo: The superscan is finished! We have a problem.  
Jeremie: What is it, Leo?  
Leo: XANA!  
Jeremie: We'll just have to keep fighting then!  
Aelita: With the help from all of you XANA won't last long!

The gang heads back to Kadic.

Jim: You seven are late for class, and who are you?  
France: I'm France Hopper!  
Jim: Aren't you the missing science teacher?  
France: Yes! These student are helping me to the office!  
Jim: Fine.

They walk inside the school to Mr. Delmus' office.

Jeremie: Mr. Delmus meet France Hopper!  
Mr. Delmus: Didn't you go missing 13 years ago?  
France: Sorry about that the Government needed my help debug all of their computers.  
Mr. Delmus: It took 13 years?  
France: They had a lot of computers!  
Mr. Delmus: Alright. If you want your old job back you can start monday.  
France: Thank you, sir! 


	8. Chapter 8: One Year Later

Code Lyoko: Earth In The Balance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Chapter 8: One Year Later

Jeremie: You guy's are here, too?  
Leo: Yeah.  
France: What's going on?  
Mr. Delmus: I do a review on every teacher once a year and I was doing yours and made a startling discovery about you, Mr. Hopper.  
France: Why have the students involved?  
Mr. Delmus: Because, they already are involved. I found that you had a daughter enroled here 14 years ago, she also vanished at the same time as you plus you had just had a son born. I looked up your daughter's information and found a picture that looks just like Ms. Stones here, so I looked into your son and found out that he was adopted and that he is enroled here at Kadic and he is in this very room right now.  
France: Mr. Delmus, I can explane!  
Jeremie: Is that a good idea?  
Mr. Delmus: I want answers, Mr. Hopper!  
France: Aelita and William are my children!  
Mr. Delmus: How is it that Aelita hadn't aged for 11 to 12 years?  
France: Aelita and I were trapped in a computerized world called Lyoko till Jeremie and his friends found the Supercomputer I build and freed Aelita. They had no idea about Aelita's past and XANA, An evil computer virus, stole Aelita's memories.  
Mr. Delmus: Show me this Lyoko and supercomputer!

They take Mr. Delmus to the factory and down the elevator to the monitor room.

Mr. Delmus: Wow!  
Jeremie: This isn't the first time you've been here.  
Mr. Delmus: How can that be?  
Aelita: A program that can return us to the past.  
Yumi: We remember because of the scanners downstairs.  
Mr. Delmus So you can make me forget anytime you want?  
Odd: Or anyone else that we feel won't keep this place a secert!  
Mr. Delmus: Who has descovered this place?  
Ulrich: You, Sissi, Milly, Tamya, Jim, the cop, my dad, everyone at the school when the factory exploded and when Aelita and William took over the world while under XANA's control.  
Mr. Delmus: WHAT?  
William: He's telling the truth!  
Mr. Delmus: Ok.  
France: Will you, Mr. Delmus keep our secret and for no reason without talking to the others ever revile this secret?  
Leo: Mr. Delmus?  
Mr. Delmus: Yes, I'll keep it a secret!  
France: Aelita, William please take Mr. Delmus to the scanners!

Aelita, William and Mr.Delmus take the Elevator to the scanner room and Mr. Delmus steps into a scanner. Jeremie scans Mr.Delmus into the super computer.

Aelita: Welcome to the group!  
Mr. Delmus: I'll hid Aelita's old file so no one else can discover the truth about her.  
France: Thanks!  
Mr. Delmus: We should get going!

They all walked out of the factory as the sun set.

The End (For Now) 


End file.
